The Therapy Saga's II: We're Going To Japan!
by marvlix
Summary: After completly messing up the lives of countless characters we go to Japan for some relaxation. We fell down a well and now we're here. Good thing we're therapists and can help the poor people or people like things of Japan.


The Therapy Sagas 2: We're going to Japan

Chapter 1: Into the Well

Two female girls made their way out of the airport. One was tall and one was um not as tall as the other was.

"Man I am so jet lagged," the shorter one said.

"You would think that you would be used to that by now," the taller one said. "That one's me, marvlix, aka the crazy one.

"Hey just because I went to Germany does not mean I got used to being jet lagged," Wolf of Fire, my partner in crime, said.

"At least you got to sit in a seat. I was back in luggage!" I yelled at her.

"Well it's not my fault you were too lazy to go get a pas port and we had to buy a humongous trunk and out scuba gear in it so you could breath!" Wolf of Fire said.

"Ugh! Why are we here again?" I asked here.

"We came to get sushi," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, well what are we waiting for?" I asked her.

"For you to develop a taste of sushi and for me not to be a vegetarian anymore," she said.

"Wait so why did we come here if none of us ate sushi?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"I don't know," she said.

"And they say I'm the stupid one," I said.

"You don't know either," she said defending her intelligence. "Well maybe we can scare some shrink out of his office like** last** time."

"Hey it was not my fault that I didn't have any finals and stuff. What was I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"Study for the ones you had tomorrow!" she yelled at me. "But no you had to go to New York for a therapy session, scare the doctor, and stay and try and help the rest of his patients."

"We got paid didn't we? Why don't we go over there and ask for directions to a good sushi-free restaurant," I suggest.

"That's the greatest idea you've had yet," Wolf of Fire said.

"Why thank you my dear Watson," I said. We walked up to the large house and saw a girl on bicycle and a rather large obnoxiously yellow backpack walk to the well. She threw the bike into the well and jumped in after it.

"Did she just throw her bike into the well and jump in after it?" Wolf of Fire asked me.

"Yes and why do I feel the compulsion to do the same thing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I have the same feeling. What time is it?" Wolf of Fire asked me.

"Don't know my watch stopped working when we were over Switzerland," I told her. "Maybe we should go there next time and get some chocolate."

"You know Seer would hit you for that right?" she asked me.

"Yeah but I'd be twitch so much that she wouldn't be able to catch up with me and stuff," I said. "I'd like to call that form of self defense choco-jitzu." We walked up to the well.

"Where did she go?" Wolf of Fire asked.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"You're the author," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, well then in order to get the plot moving I vote that we go down the well after her," I said.

"Eh, I've done stupider things," Wolf of Fire said and we went into the well. When we got to the end, we climbed up the well and it was weird because it was the same as it was before. When we got out though, that was a different story. There were no buildings except for giant trees.

"What did you do?" Wolf of Fire asked me.

"Why is always my fault?" I asked her.

"Pervert!" we heard someone yell.

"Follow the sound of that yell," I said pointing in the direction it came form. We followed the voice to a clearing and what we found; well it made the previous installment look sane.

There was a dog person, three people, one had a hand print on his face, two females, one looked pissed at the guy and the other pissed at the dog thing, talking squirrel, and the cutest little kitty thing. Oh and there was an old woman who was shaking her head in dismay.

"Well looks like we have our work cut out for us don't we?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah."

M: Welcome back old faithfuls and newbies. We love you all and we're not just saying that because we want your reviews.

WOF: No, we're not. We hope you enjoyed the proluge. Our cast of patients this time (takes deep breath)

Inuyasha

Kagome

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Kirara

Sheshomaru

Rin

Jaken

Naraku

Kagra

Meeoga

Koga

Minions one and two

And last but not least

Kikyo

M: Don't forget to review and stay tuned.

WOF: I would also like to point out that marvlix has terrible spelling and a short attention span. Some of the characters listed here may not make it in the story but we will try our best. Review. Please.


End file.
